Gardiex
Gardiex is the third planet from its binary star system. It is one of six terrestrial worlds in its system. This is the homeworld to the the Gardexian race since its evolution. History Early Civilization 100 million years after the Big Bang occcured, life began showing on Gardiex in the forms of microscopic life. Gardexians evolved to their current species 510,000 years ago. They formed their civilization at its peak 20,000 years ago, at which they evolved to an identical point as the Ancient Greeks of Earth. They developed their own version of religon in which they worship multiple Gods and Goddesses that represent many elements and traits of life. 15,000 years passed before they progressed to the equivalent of 21st Century Humans. Development of Space Travel 1500 years ago, King Galvus III, ruler at the time, decided to make his dream to put Gardexians on one of the planet's three moons a reality. Three departments of scientists and engineers worked for years to develop rockets and shuttles capeable of landing on one of the moons. After 13 years of testing, one group finally succeded and landed a group of astrologists on Ovra, the largest of the three moons that orbits Gardiex. Future expeditions were made to Gallex and Ralk. Later missions for mining purposes were sent up after the discovery of Gardium and its abundance on Ralk and Ovra. As the demand increased for Gardium and a number of other elements found on these two moons, larger ships and other craft were developed for shipping these elements. A major discovery was made during the testing of one of these ships. During the test flight of a new shuttle designed for shipping mining machinery to Ovra, the second stage booster malfunctioned, and accidently caused the discovery of slipspace jumping. The ship ended up two systems away and returned to Gardiex with the crew completely unharmed. Later research behind the malfunction lead to Gardexian development of Slipspace drives. Discovery by Humans By the year 2200, Gardexians had traveled to six different systems and became accquainted with other species such as the Rhodians, Hanar, and Judoon. In the year 2296, a cargo vessel en route to the Rhodian homeworld came across the wreckage of an unidentified vessel that ended up being a shuttle from Earth that was destroyed by a meteor shower that hit it by surprise when it came out of Slipspace. Government ships were dispatched to study the ship and corpses inside. It took two years of study before it was traced back to Earth after the navigation system that was salvaged was restored. A representative was sent to the Sol System where they made contact with Earth and formed an accquaintance with the Human Alliance. War Between the UNSC and the Covenant When the interplanetary war between the Covenant and the UNSC and her colonies broke out , Gardiex remained neutral for most of the conflict, that is until in 2550, Covenant slipspace signatures were detected by one of the uninhabited planets in its system recently terraformed for Gardexian exploration. Panic was caused when the research team on said planet lost contact with Gardiex. A small strike force was sent to investigate, and was nearly wiped out by Covenant forces escaping the planet. War was declared on the Covenant by the Gardexians soon afterward. The Battle for The Gardiex System began in late 2550, ending with the Covenant making it as far as Gardiex's moon of Gallex. Glassing operations were carried out by the Covenant until over half of Gallex's surface and a part of Ralk's was turned to glass. Gardexian forces were able to fend off the attacks once they completed construction of the Navy's first and only Avarice-Class Dreadnaught. A fleet consisting of it and a number of Gardexian Navy warships were able to fend off the Covenant carriers glassing the moons, although it was too late to save the other two planets in front of Gardiex by planetary position. Oddly, in 2552, the Covenant pulled out, presumably to assist the fleet attacking the Sol System during the Battle of Earth. They never returned to battle with the Gardexians. Months later, the war ended, and Sanghelios made peace with the Gardexians. +25 Years RP *Under Construction* Points of Interest Gardiex *Garvus City (Capital City of Gardiex) *Gardiex Jedi Monastery (Located 7 miles north of Garvus City) *Royal Family's Temple (Seen in the left of Garvus City) *The House of Kalvu (Religious Location, Burial Place of the Royal Family) *Gardexian Aerospace Works Facilities (Aerospace Workshops located worldwide) *Kirlin City Airworks (Located in Kirlin City, the second largest Gel Citas on Gardiex) *Snowy's Hideout (Crashed Capricorn Gunship modified to become Snowy's home, on an island off the coast of Garvus City) Orbit *Gardiex Orbital Shipyards *Gardexian Science Council's Space Station (Research Station orbiting Gardiex) Moons *Ovra Shipyards (Shipbuilding yards on Ovra) *Galvus (Permanet settlement on Gallex, home to Galvus Military Airworks) *Mining Facilities on Ovra and Ralk Trivia * In the +25 Years RP, Gardiex makes it's premier to the CSA RP scene when the group visits Snowy's hideout to gather weapons for Mars' plan to bring down the Office of Naval Intelligence. * In the popular holoscreenshow "The Small Ones Visit Dagobah", Yip Yap states that next year they visit Gardiex due to less muddy conditions. There was a sequel, "The Small Ones Visit Gardiex" that was less popular than the first and went straight to Digital downloading rather than movie theaters. Category:Planets